


The One With The Sex Pollen

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Crack [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief Mentions Of Being In Quarantine, Brief Mentions of Sex Pollen, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, Friend Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ben accidentally emails his friend fiction to Poe, which leads to unexpected revelations.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Darkpilot Crack [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943092
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	The One With The Sex Pollen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High School/College AU
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Wrong file. Really wrong file._  
  
It was something that belatedly crashed down on Ben Solo, but when he realized it, he wanted to bury his face in the nearest pillow in sheer mortification. _Stupid, stupid..._ He was supposed to email Poe Dameron (who he happened to be madly in love with) a copy of their Google Slides presentation on _Romeo and Juliet,_ but had emailed him his _friend fiction_ instead.   
  
_Friend fiction._  
  
Ben sighed. He just hoped that Poe had skipped the one with the sex pollen; that was his most recent one...  
  
***  
  
Ben couldn’t help but cringe inwardly, especially when FaceTime started up, and he found out that Poe was calling. He took a deep breath as he answered the call; no use being a coward about it. “Poe,” he said, “I’m really sorry...it wasn’t supposed to — you weren’t supposed to know — ”  
  
“You could have just told me,” Poe said, and if Ben didn’t know better, he swore that he actually sounded hurt. Why would he sound hurt?   
  
“It was just...it was a mistake — ”  
  
“A mistake?” Poe said.   
  
Shit, he really wasn’t helping his case. “I couldn’t tell you,” he said, “Because...how could you _like_ someone like me? You’re you and I’m me...”  
  
Silence.   
  
And then Poe actually spoke.   
  
“Ben,” he said. Softly, gently. “I’m just mad because...I like you too. And you could have just told me instead of just writing about sex flowers and all...”  
  
“They’re sex pollen,” Ben corrected, but he was smiling.   
  
“Whatever.” Poe was smiling again. That was a good sign, at least. “Come on. I’d love to go on a date with you. But no sex pollen.”  
  
Ben snorted. “Least you got it right this time. I’ll send you the right file this time. Promise.”  
  
***  
  
“It looks good,” Poe said. He’d clearly been looking over the Google Slides presentation for their Shakespeare class. “Gotta say, the slide designs are a nice touch.”  
  
Ben smiled. “No problem. But...you got any date ideas?”  
  
“Well,” Poe said, “Starbucks wouldn’t be bad. Once they open back up. Going to the movies. But we’ll think of something, being cooped up like this.”  
  
“Yeah,” Ben said. “We will.”


End file.
